Kanon
Setiap kali seorang penulis menulis seri, semua yang ia tulis sendiri dianggap canon. Sederhananya, kanon adalah bahan asli yang dinyatakan oleh penulis dalam karya mereka. Kanon Manga Untuk mengetahui kisah One Piece dan isinya, Anda harus melihat cetakan manga Jepang; dari mana seri dimulai. Manga adalah tulang punggung One Piece, dan tanpanya, One Piece tidak akan ada. Segala sesuatu, semua orang, dan setiap peristiwa atau informasi yang ditemukan di manga adalah kanon. Serial Halaman Cover Berfokus Jangka Pendek Singkatnya Serial Halaman Sampul Berfokus, atau "Cover story", adalah cerita sampingan yang ditemukan di halaman sampul. Mereka sering menunjukkan apa yang terjadi pada tokoh antagonis atau karakter sampingan setelah mereka bertemu Topi Jerami. Karena mereka ditulis oleh Oda, dan sering terhubung kembali ke alur cerita utama, mereka dianggap kanon. SBS SBS adalah kolom tanya jawab yang dicetak dalam Volume One Piece. Di dalamnya Oda, dan kadang-kadang pengisi suara dari anime, menjawab pertanyaan penggemar tentang One Piece. Karena Oda memberikan informasi, biasanya membahas lebih dalam tentang hal-hal termasuk nama Buah Iblis atau mengkonfirmasi sedikit informasi yang dia sembunyikan di manga, itu dianggap kanon. Data Buku Data buku memberikan informasi yang lebih rinci tentang manga, memberikan nama yang tidak ditemukan dalam manga dan dianggap kanon karena Oda menyediakan informasi, kecuali jika informasi tersebut bertentangan dengan manga atau SBS. Waktu Grand Line Ini adalah ulasan materi yang sudah disajikan dalam manga. Itu dianggap kanon. Itu dibuat oleh Oda, ketika dia sakit, untuk membantu penggemar mengejar ketinggalan dengan seri. Monsters Monster adalah cerita manga satu-shot Oda dibuat pada tahun 1994, sebelum One Piece. Itu terungkap menjadi bagian dari kanon One Piece selama Thriller Bark Arc, karena penampilan protagonis, Ryuma, dalam bentuk zombie. Secara resmi dikonfirmasi di SBS Volume 47. Bukan-Canon Anime Anime bisa sangat kanon jika mengikuti manga, tetapi kadang-kadang anime menjadi independen dan memasukkan informasi sendiri yang awalnya tidak ditemukan di manga. Kadang-kadang Toei dapat secara halus memberi pertanda tentang peristiwa yang muncul di anime (sebagian besar disebabkan oleh peristiwa yang dilakukan di manga sebelumnya). Ini bisa dilihat ketika hantu Going Merry ditampilkan saat naik kereta laut, dan juga setelah duel Luffy versus Usopp, di mana Toei meminta Zoro bersikap dingin terhadap Usopp dengan memberi tahu Chopper untuk tidak membicarakannya. Fans berpikir bahwa langkah ini keluar dari karakternya tetapi dalam manga, Zoro bertindak dengan cara yang sama setelah Luffy mengetahui bahwa Usopp ingin bergabung kembali tetapi tidak menyukai gagasan Luffy menjadi lemah seperti itu. Dalam anime, Boin Archipelago adalah tanaman raksasa dengan mulut di tengah, dikonfirmasi kanon kemudian di manga, hal yang sama berlaku untuk sosok bayangan yang dihadapi Zoro berubah menjadi kera, yang dikonfirmasi dalam manga kecuali bahwa mereka malah babun. Namun anime tidak selalu dapat dipercaya. Anime ini dimaksudkan untuk menggambarkan peristiwa dalam manga, memperluas peran dan tindakan untuk mengisi kerangka waktu 30 menit. Mereka menambahkan acara, sejarah, informasi, dan adegan tambahan yang tidak ditemukan di manga. Toei bahkan telah membuat beberapa lubang. Sebagai contoh, di Arc Pulau Kapal Perang, Zoro menyatakan bahwa tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia potong, tetapi fakta bahwa dia mengklaim bahwa rantai yang dia potong adalah baja adalah jalan utama seperti di manga (dan anime), dia ditunjukkan untuk tidak dapat memotong baja sampai Arc Alabasta, ketika dia memotong Daz Bonez. Di Davy Back Fight Arc, Chopper memakan tiga bola gemuruh tanpa berubah menjadi Monster Chopper, tetapi Chopper tidak seharusnya memakan bola gemuruh lainnya dalam waktu 6 jam. Dalam Diary of Koby-Meppo adaptasi cerita sampul, GARP, Koby dan Helmeppo naik Reverse Mountain, tetapi dalam manga mereka pergi melalui Sabuk Tenang, namun Toei menutupi kesalahan dengan memiliki Koby menyatakan bahwa surat kabar itu salah. Dalam anime, Toei mencoba menjelaskan mengapa Sanji mengenakan gaun manis dengan mengatakan bahwa Caroline membuatnya melepaskan "gadis batin" yang mengubah Sanji menjadi seorang Okama, sehingga menyebabkan dia kehilangan minatnya pada gadis-gadis dan membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjadi berteman dengan mereka saat di manga dia terpaksa memakainya. Sanji tidak lagi memakainya dan kembali ke dirinya yang dulu ketika dia bertemu Ivankov. Di Arc Kapal Perang, kru menyelamatkan Ryu, naga tua dan lemah, namun, di Arc Bahaya Punk, kru menyatakan bahwa naga yang mereka temui di Bahaya Punk adalah yang pertama kali mereka lihat. Adapun pengisi, mereka ditambahkan untuk mencegah anime dari mengejar dengan manga, selama busur pengisi mereka sering memasukkan potongan-potongan bahan kanon di tengah episode pengisi, dan sering memasukkan anak-anak yang dianggap mengganggu oleh banyak penggemar . Berikut adalah daftar arc filler dan episode filler yang ditambahkan oleh Toei Animation. Perhatikan bahwa tidak ada pengisi yang memiliki koneksi ke jalan cerita kanon. *Warship Island Arc: Topi Jerami membantu seorang gadis muda bernama Apis menyelamatkan temannya. Dalam manga, Bajak Laut Topi Jerami seharusnya melarikan diri dari Loguetown, masuk dan keluar dari Calm Belt sebelum naik Gunung Mundur tanpa gangguan, Luffy seharusnya menyelamatkan Usopp dari Raja Laut alih-alih Apis. Selama Arc ini, Oda baru saja membungkus Arc Island Drum dan melakukan bab-bab awal Arc Alabasta. Terjadi antara Arc Loguetown dan Arc Reverse Mountain. *Post-Alabasta Arc: Busur ini terdiri dari episode yang berdiri sendiri (untuk setiap anggota kru tidak termasuk Luffy dan Robin). Itu terjadi setelah Nico Robin bergabung dengan kru. Itu terjadi antara Arc Alabasta dan Arc Pulau Kambing. *Goat Island Arc: Topi Jerami membantu seorang lelaki tua bernama Zenny mencapai mimpinya menjadi Bajak Laut. Itu terjadi antara Arc Post-Alabasta dan Arc Pulau Ruluka. *Ruluka Island Arc: Topi Jerami berurusan dengan Mist Mist Rainbow. Di manga, setelah Robin bergabung, sebuah kapal jatuh dari langit; di anime itu terjadi di akhir busur ini. Ini, dan dua busur pengisi preview dibuat karena Oda berada di tahap awal Arc Skypiea. antara Arc Pulau Kambing dan Arc Jaya. *G8 Arc: Bajak laut Topi Jerami mendarat di teluk pangkalan Marinir. Di manga, mereka mendarat di perairan terbuka setelah meninggalkan Skypiea, Nami mencoba goyah dan Luffy mendiskusikan ide mendapatkan pembuat kapal. Di anime, itu Usopp yang membahas tentang mendapatkan pembuat kapal dengan tukang reparasi. Ini terjadi antara Arc Skypiea dan Long Ring Long Land Arc. *Ocean's Dream Arc: Busur ini didasarkan pada gim video dengan nama yang sama. Ini melibatkan Robin yang mencoba menyatukan kembali para kru, yang telah kehilangan ingatan mereka. Itu terjadi antara Long Ring Long Land Arc dan Foxy's Return Arc. *Foxy's Return Arc: Busur ini menggambarkan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami bertemu kembali Foxy, Porche, dan Hamburg. Di anime, ini menyebabkan pertemuan dengan Aokiji. Itu terjadi antara Ocean's Dream Arc dan Water 7 Arc *Ice Hunter Arc: Busur ini menceritakan perjalanan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dari Water 7, ke Segitiga Florian, mendekati pulau musim dingin yang dihuni oleh Keluarga Accino. Itu terjadi antara Arc Lobi Post-Enies dan Arc Thriller Bark. *Spa Island Arc: Busur ini menceritakan masa menginap Straw Hat di Pulau Spa, tempat mereka bertemu Foxy, Porche, dan Hamburg. Itu terjadi antara Arc Thriller Bark dan Arc Kepulauan Sabaody. *Little East Blue Arc: Topi Jerami mengunjungi Little East Blue, sebuah pulau yang dihuni oleh mantan penghuni dan pengunjung East Blue, terinspirasi oleh laut itu. Little East Blue Arc adalah busur khusus yang berfungsi sebagai pemeran utama dalam One Piece Film: Strong World. Itu terjadi selama Impel Down Arc. *Z's Ambition Arc: Topi Jerami bertemu Lily Enstomach dan membantunya menyelamatkan ayahnya dari Marinir dan Neo Marinir. Ambisi Arc Z adalah busur khusus yang berfungsi sebagai pengarah ke Film One Piece: Z. Berlangsung antara Arc Pulau Fish-Man dan Punk Hazard Arc. *Caesar Retrieval Arc: Setelah Caesar Clown diculik, Luffy, Chopper, dan Law pergi untuk mengambilnya dari Breed. Berlangsung antara Punk Hazard Arc dan Dressrosa Arc. *Silver Mine Arc: Luffy dan Bartolomeo mencoba melarikan diri dari Tambang Perak setelah diculik oleh Aliansi Bajak Laut Perak. Silver Mine Arc adalah busur khusus yang berfungsi sebagai pengarah ke Film One Piece: Gold. Itu terjadi antara Arc Dressrosa dan Arc Zou. *Marine Rookie Arc: Tim Pengambilan Sanji menderita kekurangan makanan, dan turun di Pulau Fron untuk mencuri dari pasokan makanan dasar laut di pulau itu. Mereka kemudian dihadapkan oleh Kapten All-Hunt Grount dan teman-temannya yang baru tiba sebelum melarikan diri dengan perbekalan, tetapi kemudian kalah segera karena keadaan kelaparan mereka. Itu terjadi antara Arc Zou dan Whole Cake Island Arc. Colorspreads and Color Walks Colorspreads are double page pieces of artwork by Oda that appear as chapter covers on occasion, with no set schedule. Color Walks are books that collect colorspreads from multiple chapters. Despite the colorspreads are designed and devised by Oda, they are non-canon. Novels Twelve novels were written depicting various stories connected or separate from actual canon as depicted by Oda. The second novel is an expanded version of the Loguetown arc written by Tatsuya Hamazaki with ideas and concepts by Oda. One of the concepts used in the novel was a sequence left out of the manga explaining how Usopp received his goggles and his encounter with Daddy Masterson, which could be considered continuity or filler dependent on your views. OVA Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack is the first anime in a movie form created in 1998 one year before Toei took rights to create the series based on the manga. Only Luffy, Zoro and Nami are in it, since it released when One Piece was in the Syrup Village Arc, which is why Usopp did not appear. Ganzack, a villain with a armor with a crab claws was a basic concept for Don Krieg. Cross Epoch This is a crossover comic that features the Dragon Ball and One Piece cast, but does not have anything to do with the main storyline, and fans do not consider those canonical. Video Games Video Games may feature characters and events from the manga, but they have nothing to do with the canon storyline. In fact there are games that have original non-canon characters: *Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams: Which features Noko with the Nemu Nemu no Mi. Round the Land: Which features Blyue with the Mini Mini no Mi. *Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands: Which features Simon with the Pasa Pasa no Mi. *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure: Which features Popola and the Evil Guardian/Evil Master Beast. *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise: Which feature Gaburi and the Doom Guardian/Demon of Doom. *One Piece: Unlimited World Red: Which features Patrick Redfield with the Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire and Pato the pen that "ate" the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Bake-danuki. Features Toei has inserted special features that have nothing to do with the canon. Omake Features Most of the comics Oda drew in the omake have nothing to do with the canon, despite the fact that Oda drew them. The comics often humorously feature the One Piece cast in different roles and different situations which are standalone stories. However, the only omake which could occur in continuity is Report Time, which chronicles the Straw Hat crew's eating habits during the first parts of their voyage, up to Sanji joining, but it is unconfirmed if it actually is. Movies These movies were based on the events of the series. *Movie 1 takes place in the East Blue, just before Sanji is introduced. *Movie 2 takes place between the Loguetown Arc and the Warship Island Arc. While it could be in canon with Ace and Vivi having a cameo appearance in the credits, their color schemes are different from those shown in the manga, and later the anime. *Movie 3 has Tony Tony Chopper in it, but cannot occur in the canon since neither Nefertari Vivi (who was there when he joined) nor Nico Robin (who joined the crew immediately after leaving Alabasta and Vivi) are in this. *Movie 4 took place after Alabasta, the confrontation between Gasparde and Luffy was similar to the confrontation between Crocodile and Luffy (Luffy screaming Gasparde's name like he did with Crocodile and coated his hands with powder to fight Gasparde like he used blood to fight Crocodile). *Movie 5 took place while the series was in Skypiea. *Movie 6 is similar to the Davy Back Fight, only that the setting is darker, and the events bigger. *Movie 7 was supposed to take place before Water 7. Although there are machines in the movie, Oda later added Karakuri Island to the canon storyline, although the only mechanics on this island were the Automata created by Moonwatcher. While this movie is not to be consider canon, it shows Luffy activating Gear Second unwittingly, being a possible explanation for the origin of the technique. *Movie 8 was supposed to take place during Alabasta Arc but many things were changed. Ace, Rainbase, the Marines, and Mr. 3 did not appear in the movie, making it different from the canon Alabasta. *Movie 9 is a remake of the Drum Island Arc, but Vivi is not in it, and Robin and Franky make an appearance, and Wapol has an older brother and new subordinates. It is dramatically different from the canon events that occurred at Drum. However, the revised 2014 edition adds an additional scene which retroactively makes it a dream that a post-timeskip Chopper experienced while on board the Thousand Sunny after the crew has reunited, setting the movie sometime after the Fish-Man Island Arc but before the Punk Hazard Arc. *Movie 10 takes place on Merveille. It takes place between the Thriller Bark Arc and Sabaody Archipelago Arc, because Brook has joined the crew and it occurs before the crew is separated. *Movie 11 takes place between Thriller Bark Arc and Sabaody Archipelago Arc, because Brook has joined the crew and it occurs before the crew is separated. *Movie 12 takes place at various locations in the New World and is the first movie set there. It occurs at some point between the anime-only Z's Ambition Arc and the Punk Hazard Arc because the crew has entered the New World but Law is not with them yet. *Movie 13 takes place after the Dressrosa Arc and before the Zou Arc because it was mentioned Luffy defeated Donquixote Doflamingo and Sabo obtained Ace's Mera Mera no Mi. This could not fit into the storyline because in the Dressrosa Arc, part of the Straw Hats departed to Zou. However, in the movie, the entire crew is present, but Trafalgar Law and Caesar Clown are not present. Oda's Involvement Oda has occasionally been involved in non-canon material: * Oda wrote the story for One Piece Film: Strong World and was executive producer for One Piece Film: Z and One Piece Film: Gold. * Oda has designed many anime-only characters for Toei (anime)One Piece Manga - Color Walk 3 4, 5, Drawings for Movie 1, 2, 4, 5, 7 and Special 1 were included within. and Bandai (video games). * Oda provided character designs for the first OVA characters. Sketches of these can be found in one of the early volumes.One Piece Manga - Volume 5, pages 28, 48, 70, 90 and 148. * A novelization of the Loguetown Arc written in 2000 had the story of Usopp's encounter with Daddy Masterson and his daughter Carol, explaining where he got his goggles. Oda stated that he did want to include this story in the manga but could not due to the pressure to start the Grand Line story exactly at chapter 100. * The character Musshuru was created by Oda for the 9th One Piece movie as Wapol's brother.JUMP Festa 2008 - Oda reveals that he created Musshuru for the 9th Movie. Due to many of the other changes in the story, including the inclusion of Robin and Franky to the story of the discovery and joining of Tony Tony Chopper, it cannot be considered canon in the continuity. * Oda has also designed other non-canon characters such as Accino, Gasparde, Z, Ratchet, and more. References Site Navigation fr:Canon (adjectif) id:Canon Kategori:Kanon